The Fanfic - Snund ONESHOT
by luvme123
Summary: <html><head></head>Prompt from tumblr originally. Basically Jund and Snake are teachers and they hate heach other. A student writes a fanfiction about them. Things escalate. Smut.</html>


**A/N: Yooo this is some fucking thing I was supposed to have done some time last summer but y'know. Also, I said in a post I was writing smut and doc (who's probably forgotten this whole thing) said she needed snund smut so I did the thing. Love you, doc, sorry this took so long. **

**Words: approx. 2,080**

**Plot: This was originally from a prompt of otp bot I think, and I did a Phan version too, and I mixed it in with a bunch of others and stuff so basically they're teachers and a kid writes fanfiction about them. They discuss. They fuck. Very pointless smut, if you ask me. **

**Warnings: pointless smut, dong touches, whatever**

"Mr. Jund, Cry needs you in his office." Red, the school secretary, says mockingly from the doorway of the choir room.

"Really?" Jund asks from his spot at the piano. He was in the middle of his last period, so he'd traveled from his usual history classroom to the choir room he taught in seventh hour. His old guitar was the only thing in the room, though, as there was a joint band/choir concert the next day and the piano was in the gym with everything else. "Now?"

"Yeah, and he said it was important, so get moving."

"Yeah yeah," Jund mutters and stands. Exiting the room, only after telling the students to behave, and going into the hall. Jund smirks at her. "How's Russ doin' these days?"

Red blushes.

It was no secret Russ, the algebra teacher, and her had a thing. "_Fine_, Jund. Now get going." Jund grins as he makes his way down the hall to the principal's office. He knocks once and enters before being called in.

"Red riding hood said you needed me?" He inquires, leaning against the wall. Cry, the usually bright and cheery principal, looks up a bit flustered at Jund.

"Y- yeah. Take a seat by Snake, Jund." Cry says, coughing uncomfortably. That's when Jund notices Snake, the band teacher, Cheyenne, the English teacher, and an embarrassed-looking teenager were sitting in the room as well. Jund looks concerned, and begrudgingly takes the seat next to Snake. The two were always in a war over students - seeing as their classes were at the same time - and just recently, Snake had snuck one of his best sopranos into the percussion section, so Jund wasn't exactly _happy_ with Snake.

"What's up?" Jund asks.

"Well, uhh...Th-this is a little awkward, but..."

"I had my kids write fanfiction and Trisha over here wrote smut about you and Snake." Cheyenne says flatly. Cry looked even more flustered at how easily Cheyenne said it.

"Smut? As in that shitty-" Jund cuts himself off as he remembers the teenager across the room. "...Silly yaoi stuff Red reads?"

"In a way..."

"In a way?.."

"Just read it." Cry drops a red notebook in his lap, and Jund picks it up gingerly - the book was so full of extra papers that it was a wonder anyone had found the "smut" in the book. "First loose page in there. It fell out of her notebook in the hall and I picked it up; I happened to catch a few words when giving it back and...uh.."

"I get it," Jund says, flipping the notebook open and taking out the page. He holds it out to Snake to see if he was going to read it. He peeks at the page wordlessly and Jund holds it between them so they could both read it. The story, while well written, was a bit inappropriate for school. Not something you should write about your teachers that you see every day. And Jund was finding it _really_ hard to not _get_ hard whilst reading.

"That was..." Snakes low voice has Jund melting in his shoes, startled at just how _close_ the larger man was to him. Awkwardly, Jund moves the notebook back to the desk in front of him. "That was..."

"Awkward?" Jund supplies.

"Yeah." Snake deadpans. "Not school material. At all. But why were we called in for this?"

Cry snickers. "I just thought it was funny."

"Dick." Snake mutters under his breath. Jund snickers and Cry glares at him.

"But in all seriousness," Cry says, "I figured I'd bring you two in because the story involved you both in a relationship that I thought would be uncomfortable. Totally not because I wanted to watch you guys squirm."

Jund says, more a question than a form of sincere gratuity, "Thanks?.."

"Any time, bud." Cry says, then turns to Trisha. "Trish, you get that you can't write smut about your teachers, right?"

The teen, looking truely mortified, just nods, face red.

"Good. I don't care what you write about in your free time, but seriously? These two? Harry Potter and Voldemort would be _far_ better if you ask me." He feigns a cough, "Not. But please write this kind of stuff online or on your own time at home. Anyways, you're free to go."

"Us too?" Cheyenne asks.

"Yep!" Cry smiles at the woman and waves. "Now all of you get out of my office."

Jund scoffs, standing. "Yeah, see you."

\\\

Home was exactly where Jund wanted to be. And he was finally going home, thank God.

As he closes his classroom door and stuck the key in the slot - the story, whatever it was, still lingering in the back of his mind - the feeling of being watched creeps up his neck. When he turns, a mountain of body was in front of him. Snake.

"Hey."

"H-hi." Jund stutters. Snake was looking down at him, his grey eyes scanning his body lightly before meeting his eyes.

"We need to talk," Snake says, "About- about the concert. If we could."

"Uh, sure, I'll unlock-"

"Privately." Snake's voice, so deep and rough, has Jund melting in his shoes again. He nods.

"I-I could bring you over to my place, if you want; that ok? I know you don't have a ride back to your house since you carpooled with Russ and Red, but I'd be happy to drive you back after we talk..." Snake just looks down at Jund, an almost lustful glare in his eyes. But it couldn't be, Jund tells himself, because Snake wasn't...Like that. "...Snake?"

"That would be lovely." Snake says finally. He steps away a bit. "After you." So Jund pulls all his papers tighter in his arms and leads Snake out of the building to his car. The car ride is silent, and it aggravates Jund.

"Mind telling me why this conversation is so private?" Jund asks.

"Not particularly." Snake replies shortly. Jund could sense the nerves running over the older teacher and continues down the roan to his house. He stops the car and gets out, Snake doing so as well. They walk silently inside and down the hall to the living room.

"Can you tell me now?" Jund asks, agitated. He glares at the larger man, but the raised eyebrow Snake gives him stops him in his tracks. Snake suddenly moves from his spot on the other side of Jund's couch and then he's on top of him and then his dress pants tighten and /shit/ what was happening? Jund gulps. "So I suppose you're not here to talk about the concert?"

"Not a chance."

"Then what _are_ you here to talk about?"

"I think you know."

"The fanfiction?"

"Bingo."

"What about the fanfiction?"

"If you don't know by now, I'm going to start questioning why you're a teacher," Snake says, "I know you liked it."

"I didn't, though, smart ass." Jund snaps.

"But I think you did," Snake growls, "Because otherwise, you wouldn't react to how I'm sitting the way you are. You're hard, Jund, just like you oh-so-tried not to be when you read that story about us. I _know_"

"You-"

"Are you going to keep denying it? Or are you going to shut up and kiss me?"

"...Kiss you." Jund's lips press roughly on Snake's own, eliciting a deep growl from the older man. Snake kisses back -pressing Jund farther into the couch- and grinds his hips downwards, getting a moan out of the other.

"Good." Snake wraps one arm behind Jund's back, and one in his hair, pulling the smaller closer and deepening the kiss more. He slides his tongue into Jund's lips when they open up to let out a moan and that brings out yet another. He smirks at the smaller teacher. Jund was about to respond with his own tongue, but Snake pulls back before giving light kisses and nips to his neck, just above where his shirt collar ended.

Suddenly, Jund can't take it anymore and pushes Snake off of him lightly. Seeing the larger man's confusion, he holds out a hand and nods down the hall, to his bedroom.

"The neighbor kids love peeking through my windows when I'm home hoping to see exactly this. It's a good idea to move somewhere...private." Snake takes no time grabbing his hand, pulling him close from behind so he could still plant kisses on his neck, and following him to his bedroom. When the door closes behind them, Jund pushes Snake against the door, surprising him with a rough kiss as he starts undoing his green tie sloppily. His lips burned, and it felt degrading having the one he hated so much - or at least he thought he'd hated -undress him, but he let Jund go on, loving his fingers on his bare skin as he was stripped down to his dress pants.

He pulls away from Jund's lips, and returns the favor, savoring the kisses landing on his chest because Jund was too short to reach his neck as he stripped the other of his tie and dress shirt. But Snake doesn't stop there, he pulls off Jund's pants and - unfortunately ugly - underwear, which had kittens on them, leaving younger naked as he's pushed down onto his bed.

"I'm sure they'd love to see this, though." Snake growls. He moves a hand downwards, and runs it up Jund's thigh, gaining a deep and muffled moan. "See you so desperate for me to fuck you. Watch you strip me, only to get shown up by this. Kids are crazy like that."

"J-Just fucking_ do_ something already if you're gonna do it." Jund snaps, "I'm done with this foreplay bullshit."

And Snake wraps around his cock, growling a quick "ok," and pumping slowly. The pace quickens, and so do their heart beats, and Jund can feel tightness forming in Snake's pants. He reaches downwards, but Snake pushes his hand away, thus disrupting the rhythm. Jund wimpers.

"Snaakee, I can feel you getting hard, just take off your pants and-" He hadn't noticed Snake had taken off his pants until his own hand was on something strangely familiar. It takes a moment for Jund to realize that it was a piece of his gender's genetailia. "Oh."

"Yeah, _'oh.'_" Snake growls. He grinds his neglected penis into Jund's hand expectantly, his own hand still pumping Jund thoroughly to the point where he was doing everything in his power not to cum before he got his piece in. So Jund starts pumping Snake's cock, the friction already bringing heat to his sesitized skin. Snake lets a moan fly from his mouth - but only once - in the heat of the moment, because he wanted to hear the man under him, not himself.

And the moans that were coming from him - _fuck_- it almost made him moan, filled with pure lust as he feels Jund's hand around his shaft. He had been far too eager to start, though, and that meant Jund was almost done. The thought makes Snake almost groan in aggravation. He'd wanted this to last.

"Sna-" The beginning of Snake's name, cut off by a pleasured moan, almost puts Snake to his own limit, but he allows Jund to get a few pumps out as he kisses the older younger man roughly before white, sticky liquid is on both of their hands and they're panting heavily. Snake rolls to Jund's side, intertwining his hand into Jund's.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, shut up." Jund turns his head over and plants a kiss to Snake's cheek, looking up to his eyes.

"Only if you say it's ok to ask Ashley to be in band."

"Hell no."

Snake rolls on top of him again. "Please?"

"Hell. No."

Snake's hand slides over Jund's thigh. "How about now?"

Jund puts on a thinking face before wrapping his arms around him. "Sure," He says, then leans into the older man's ear, "Why not? You just have to do that again."

"Will do, asshole."

"That's for later, silly."

Snake chuckles. "Whatever you want, _Jund_."


End file.
